


Hank and Connor Headcanons

by OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, D:BH headcanons, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Family, Family Fluff, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Parent Hank Anderson, Platonic Relationships, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks/pseuds/OfRedLipsAndRosyCheeks
Summary: A collection of headcanons conjured by yours truly centering around everybody's favorite father-son duo. Some may be short and some may be lengthy lists.





	1. Connor Singing

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has more headcanons, I would love to hear them! I'll even add them to the collection!

  * I feel like he would have the prettiest male singing voice with a broad range from C3 to C5 at the very least.
  * While Connor has taken a liking to Hank’s tastes in music (he doesn’t really favor heavy metal so much, especially songs in the genre that use excessive screaming), he does some research and he stumbled upon The Script. The first song he learned was “ _Breakeven_ ”. He happened to like the rhythm, the contribution of the guitar, and especially the lead singer’s voice  ~~(sorry about the choice of music)~~.
  * He could easily use his vocal impersonation module to copy the exact same voice, but it just doesn’t feel…  _natural._
  * Sometimes when Hank steps out, Connor would shut himself in his room and works on his singing voice with the help of online tutorials, and he would progressively get better after the first few times. He had almost been caught once or twice, and he would deny it when Hank would ask if he were singing.
  * You know how Connor would take a shower every morning and how he’s always up before Hank? Imagine this: Connor singing in the shower while Hank (who gets woken up by the sound) listens in on him, secretly recording it on his phone.
    * "Holy  _shit_. Is that…  _Connor_?”
  * Of course, when Connor tries to leave the bathroom, he’s immediately greeted by a broadly grinning Hank, who gladly plays the recording to display his proof.
    * “So that was  _you_? Never thought I’d hear you–of all people– _sing_. Aww, don’t give me that look! You sound great, son!”



##  **BONUS:**

  * Connor wants to try to learn how to play an instrument.  _Naturally._
  * First, he learns how to play the guitar, with Hank’s help because “Downloading an ability is nothing compared to actually  _learning_  it, Connor.” It’s a slow process at first, but he gets it after several tri-weekly lessons. He even gets him a guitar of his own.
  * Next, he starts getting interested in the piano, which he acquires lessons from Markus. Weeks later, after blowing him away with a private piano concert, Hank buys him [a digital piano with realistic piano sounds](https://www.guitarcenter.com/Williams/Rhapsody-2-88-Key-Console-Digital-Piano.gc).
  * Connor would practice reading sheet music to further enhance his musical abilities.
  * Soon, Connor starts to do covers of songs that he likes on either his piano or his guitar while singing the lyrics  ~~(cue Hank watching through the crack of the door and recording videos)~~.
  * Hank constantly goading Connor into singing a duet, and the android eventually caves in. As you can expect, they sounded excellent together, and they start doing duets more often.




	2. Daily Quote

Connor would pull out a motivational/positive quote for Hank every day because he just wants to lift his spirits in the morning like the good robo-son he is.

> "'Loving yourself starts with liking yourself, which starts with respecting yourself, which starts with thinking of yourself in positive ways.'"
> 
> Hank groaned and closed his eyes as he raised his cup to his lips to take a swig of his morning brew. Afterward, he placed his beverage on the tabletop and ran his fingers through his smoky grey mane. "This is gonna be a daily thing, isn't it?
> 
> Connor nodded. "Correct."
> 
> "And there's no way out of it, is there?"
> 
> A small, coy smile tugged at the deviant's lips in response. "Positivity will do your world plenty of good. Other than that, I only want you to happy."
> 
> The ingenuousness that wove through his tone, along with the innocent smile, was all it took to make the old man cave into his proposition. How Cyberlife had concocted such genuine innocence that would be found in a child into a deviant-hunter-turned-deviant would forever remain to be a mystery. Sighing, Hank looked up from his steamy mug to meet his android son's gaze, a light, content smirk gracing his face. "Guilt-tripping me now, huh? A simple no would've been fine."


	3. Connor's Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an question that I received from an anonymous user on Tumblr last night. Hope you like them!

_**Gardening** _

  * I once saw a headcanon on AO3 where Connor takes up gardening as an attribute to his newfound outlook and appreciation of life after deviating and moving in with Hank. He would start planting various shrubs and flowers to make the house's exterior more lively (Hank doesn't mind; in fact, he thinks the house looks much better this way). As for the backyard (which has flowered shrubs aligned alongside a deck they've built together), there he grows various fruits and vegetables, as he wants to help Hank in improving his health. Of course, Hank was reluctant at first, but he caves in when Connor provides an unarguable explanation along with his Puppy Dog Eyes™. Let's face it, the man just can't find it in himself to say no. He also has a few potted succulents in his bedroom (real ones, of course).




_**Music** _

  * After spending a day going through Hank's entire record collection with him on a day off, Connor does some more research in the world of music. He happened to stumble across one of the best known songs from The Script, " _Breakeven_ ". He starts practicing alone to find his "voice", which Hank discovers as well from listening in on him in the shower. He has this pretty tenor voice like today's male pop singers. Eventually, he starts learning how to play the guitar from Hank, then the piano from Markus. (See [chapter 1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871845/chapters/39620041)for additional information.)




_**Reading** _

  * We all know how Hank loves those good ol' paperback books, right? Hank decides to introduce them to Connor when he hardly had any hobbies at all (besides his little coin tricks). It turns out that Connor enjoys them as well and prefers them over digital e-books anyday. I think his favorite genres would include science fiction, mystery, comics, and maybe even fantasy. He even reads fish encyclopedias (he knows about some types, but he'll read it anyway because they fascinate him. Sometimes, he just looks at the pictures because they're so pretty). On quiet days, he'll simply whip out a pair of fuzzy socks, a soft blanket, a mug of hot chocolate (yes, I believe he can eat or drink like humans do), and make haste for the living room. He'd spend the rest of the day in a comfy seat, enfolded in a blanket with a stack of books piled within his reach, eventually lulling himself to sleep (cue Hank finding him like this and taking pictures and using said pictures as his newest screensaver).




_**Video**_ _**Games**_

  * While cleaning through Hank's closet one day, he stumbles upon an abandoned Playstation 3 along with " _Heavy Rain_ ", " _Beyond: Two Souls_ ", and the ever-popular " _Minecraft_ ". Hank doesn't mind, but he opts to help set it up as well as teach him the basics of each game (and he watches him play). It turns out that he enjoys playing them; " _Minecraft_ " not only offers a wide horizon for him to explore, but he finds it to be relaxing; " _Heavy Rain_ " and " _Beyond: Two Souls_ " have interesting stories and characters (especially Norman Jayden in his opinion), and he loves the choices and outcome factors of the games. He doesn't spend hours on end, though. He only plays for at least an hour and stops for the day.




_**Jogging** _

  * While he's an android and doesn't need to worry about weight gain or losing muscle, he would often run once around the neighborhood early in the morning. He likes the feeling of his energy increasing as he does it and the air flowing at him. He would even stop to gaze at the sunrise as he stops in front of his home before heading back in. Sometimes, he even forces Hank to join him, as unwilling as he is.




_**Parkour** _

  * Sometimes, Hank and Connor would go out to a park to just spend some time outdoors. Connor, having seen some popular parkour videos online, tries his hand at it and is unsurprisingly skillful at it. Hank can't help but watch in awe and take videos of this.



_**Coin**_ _**Tricks**_

  * Of course, he still practices his coin tricks. He might even learn some new moves.



_**Photography** _

  * When Connor gets his hands on a vintage camera stored away in Hank's closet, it starts with simple morning selfies (which Hank would sometimes intrude, not that he minds), and soon, he starts taking masterful shots of Sumo, his gardening, and his friends/family; he even arranges the loveliest collages with said photos. Of course, this leads Hank to buy him an instant-photo Polaroid because he knows it'll be used awesomely.




**Author's Note:**

> If anybody has more headcanons, I would love to hear them! I'll even add them to the collection!


End file.
